


The mortifying ordeal of being known

by effaness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff, idk how to do this yet I've never posted anything before, quarantine but I swear I wrote this months ago, smidge of teensy bit of angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effaness/pseuds/effaness
Summary: An awkward statement (confession?) leads to Gabriel trying very hard to explain how much he loves you
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	The mortifying ordeal of being known

"Mmph."

You had rolled onto your face, making a noise of discontent once you were there.

"Mmm." Gabriel rumbled back.

The facility was on a quarantine lockdown due to an agent coming back infected with god knows what. It had been days now of everyone being stuck in their rooms and only let out in small groups at certain times. You weren't even supposed to be stuck with Gabriel but he had pulled some strings and you were grateful for the company. You were both lying on his bed, you, as was mentioned, lying on your face and Gabriel was leaning against the headboard and reading a book.

"Mm raaaaaaaaaabd," you said into the pillow. You felt Gabriel huff a breath out. "Come again?"

You rolled onto your side and flung your arm across Gabe's belly. "I said I'm traaaaaaaaaaped," you whined. Gabriel gave a long suffering sigh. "It's for your own good," he grumbled. It had been quite some time since both of you had last been let out and you sensed you were beginning to get on Gabriel's nerves at this point. It was nice to have a break and get to relax with him but nothing to do was not so nice. You flipped back on to your stomach and then immediately rolled on to your back for comfort. Genetics had been a little too kind to you.

You heard Gabriel close his book and set it on the nightstand, sighing yet again. You rolled back onto your side and buried your face in his ribs, trying not to be too pushy. You felt his fingers smooth over your hair. "Something wrong?" he asked. You buried your face a little deeper. "I have too much boob," you mumbled. Gabriel just kept playing with your hair. "Nonsense."

"Too much boob Gabe," you stated, pulling away to look at him. He looked unreadable. He did give a tiny smile though. "I certainly don't mind."

You felt your face twist into a small frown. "I don't know how you stand dating me Gabriel, we don't match." Gabriel moved down so he could lay on his side facing you. "We don't?" he mused, softly running his fingers down your cheek.

"We don't."

"I think we do."

You almost rolled your eyes. "You're a very high ranking agent that routinely risks his life on missions and I'm basically a glorified secretary," you quipped. Gabriel smiled calmly. "You're the hearth I come home to."

You nearly blushed at his words. "Okay, you're way smarter than me though."

"We have different fields of knowledge."

"You're more or less famous and I am a nobody."

"I like being with someone who isn't constantly in a spotlight."

"Even if they're fat?"

The sentence had poured out of your mouth before you could stop it. You regretted saying it as soon as you heard it and now there was a charge to the air. Gabriel pressed his hand on top of yours. "Is that what this is about?"

You could tell he had that intensely compassionate expression on his face but you couldn't bring yourself to look at him. Instead you just buried your face into his chest. You felt his arm wrap around you and he kissed the top of your head. "Each and every time I've told you how beautiful you are I meant it. And not despite that you're fat. You are beautiful here and now while you are fat. I love how soft it makes you. My world is harsh and I find solace in your fat softness. I love you. Please don't hate yourself. You are pretty and you are mine and I love you."

You had ended up with a few stray tears from Gabriel's speech. He wasn't always the best with words but he was sincere. And you felt marginally better about yourself. You wiggled your way out of his hold only to move back in and kiss him.


End file.
